Diario de abordo del capitán papanatas
by ladefensoradesnape
Summary: Historia de un capitán de naves espaciales
1. El comienzo

DIARIO DE ABORDO DEL CAPITÁN PAPANATAS

Capítulo I : El Comienzo

3:08 a.m 05/09/06  
Mision: Ataque a Berny  
Hora prevista: 4:56 p.m  
Flota: 3.000.000.000 nabes de batalla

------------------------------------------------------

-Philip..¿Dejaras algún día de inventarte batallas?- Sobresaltado, el chico llamado Philip se viró rapidamente hacia la persona que acababa de invadir su espacio privado.

-Victoria, te he dicho miles de veces que no me molestes cuando estoy en mi despacho.- La chica alta, de cabellos castaños clavo su mirada de ojos color miel sobre los negros ojos de Philip y fruncio el ceño.

-¿Llamas despacho a este monton de cajas de cartón y de papeles situados en el desván?.- Cogió unos clinex que estaban en el suelo con asco y los lanzo hacia un lado- quiero que recojas todo y me dejes el desván como estaba.

-Si..mama- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza dejando que su largo mechón de pelo rubio le cubriera la cara avergonzado. Cuando ella bajó de nuevo las escaleras, comenzó a recogerlo todo y dejarlo bien ordenado.Philip Miró tristemente su cuaderno cuyo título era ''Diario de abordo'',

-Jamás sere como mi padre- pensó y lanzó el cuaderno por la ventana. Se pusó en pié de golpe y bajó, encerrándose en su cuarto. En esos momentos no se sentía con ánimo de hacer algo, no quería saber nada de nadie.

Las horas fueron pasando y se hacían eternas, le habían despojado de su imaginación, aunque claro..¿para que soñar? hay que mirar a la realidad, solo es un adolescente de 15 años, jamás será un verdadero capitán de una flota que llegue a ser temida por todo un universo.

Un rico aroma a croquetas logró desviar su atención y decidió bajar a saborear su cena.

La cena estubo deliciosa, las mejores croquetas que había probado en mucho tiempo. Contento al tener la tripa satisfecha decidió ir a buscar su diario anteriormente arrojado, esperando que no se haya mojado ni nada. Allí estaba, entre los setos, lo recogió con algo de cariño y rapidamente subió al desván para disfrutar de otra aventura fantasiosa. La sorpresa fue grande cuándo al abrir el diario no sólo encontró un folio dentro sino una respuesta debajo de lo que tenía escrito.

---------------------------------------  
La batalla ha tenido éxito mi capitán, las naves han salido ilesas y hemos recuperado el botin que esos bárbaros nos quitaron hace años, la guerra contra Berny ha acabado, ¡Hemos vencido señor! Aunque claro..aun nos quedan muchisimas guerras y batallas que ganar.

---------------------------------------  
-No es posible, alguien me habia respondido- Y se apresuró a leer el folio del interior.

A la atencion del capitan Philip

Mis más sinceras disculpas por haber escrito en su diario, pero necesitaba contactar con usted. Nuestro antiguo capitán Federick, ha sido secuestrado por los rebeldes, necesitamos su ayuda, O-Game depende de usted, si deseas ayudarnos, por favor acude a la calle Silgar numero 12 a las 5:00 p.m. Dependemos de usted.

Atentamente: Hugo 

Arrugó el folio con todas sus fuerzas y lo lanzó a la papelera con mala gana, estaba claro, se estaban riéndo de él. ¡Qué simpático! Philip se recostó sobre una de las cajas y comenzó a pensar que fantástica aventura podia hacer, se le había ocurrido una idea perfecta, agarró de nuevo el diario y comenzó a escribir con ansias.

----------------------------------  
Diario de abordo, hoy hemos detenido al sargento Hugo, lo hemos encontrado revolviendo mis cosas en mi despacho, eso es inaceptable incluso ha escrito en mi diario. Esta clarisimo que tendremos que darle un castigo, no podemos permitirnos esas cosas a estas alturas.

Castigo impuesto: 3 días en prisión.

----------------------------------  
Arrancó el trozo de papel dónde había escrito estas palabras y lo lanzó por la ventana callendo dónde antes habia estado el diario. Philip se mantubo alerta en la ventana dispuesto a coger con las manos en la masa a ese tal Hugo, si ese es su verdadero nombre.

De la casa de al lado, al cabo de unos minutos salió un chico, no mucho mas grande que yo, tendría unos 20-25 años, pelo rubio, ojos verdes y una altura destacable, se acerco a los setos disimuladamente y leyó el papel.

-HEY! TÚ!- El chico parecia no inmutarse, sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y escribió en el papel, lo volvio a dejar y se marchó por donde vino. Philip, a toda prisa, recogió el papel y lo leyó con ansias.

-------------------------------  
Señor, lamento si mi actitud le molestó en algún momento, pero sabe usted que era necesario, jamás le traicionaría leyendo sus objetos personales, pero también debe tener en cuenta que ese objeto se encontraba en mi propiedad, con lo cual tenia que ver de quien era y mi curiosidad me hizo leerlo. Si usted quiere castigarme hagalo, si quiere matarme tambien puede hacerlo, pero por favor venga conmigo a O-Game, le necesitamos...su padre...lo hubiera querido así.  
--------------------------------

¿Su padre? ¿qué tenía que ver en esto? Según Victoria, la madre de Philip, desde que se separaron no supo nada mas de él. Dice que era un chiflado que siempre andaba borracho hablando de naves espaciales y planetas, que estaba loco. Nose porque Philip sabia que el pensamiento de su madre era del todo razonable pero...en el fondo de su ser sabía que habia forma de hacerse realidad las fantasias. Tal vez Hugo tubiera las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, tal vez el sabe lo que realmente pasaba..a lo mejor Hugo puede hacer realidad sus sueños mas deseados.  
Contempló el reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para la hora y aún se debatía entre dos pensamientos contradictorios. Por un lado el de ir y resolver todo este misterio o por otro lado ser prudente y no irme con un desconocido. 

La calle de Silgar no estaba muy lejos, como a unas 5 manzanas aproximadamente. No perdía nada por intentarlo ¿no?. Subió de nuevo a por una chaqueta, cogió sul diario y lo dejó de nuevo en el desván, le dió un beso a su madre de despedida y salió de la casa. En escasos minutos lleguó a su destino, aún quedaban 10 minutos así que decidió esperar. No había esperado mucho cuando vió salir a aquel chico rubio de ese portal con un paquete en la mano. Se acercó a mi muy decidido y le tendió la mano.

-Encantado de conocerte por fin personalmente Philip, me hace feliz saber que acudiste a la cita, algunos pensaban que no vendrias.

-¿Algunos?

-Si ya bueno...los trabajadores son muy desconfiados en cuanto a los nuevos jefes que estan al mando, bueno dejemoslo de charlas tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Hey..espera...¿que cosas? ¿que trabajadores? ¿de que me hablas?

-De tu planeta por supuesto.

-¿Mi planeta? yo no tengo ningun planeta, esto es de todos.

-No lo has entendido, pero no pasa nada pronto lo comprenderas todo, sigueme, tendras k cambiarte- El chico volvió a dirigirse hacia el edificio del cual habia salido.

-¿Cambiarme? Me gusta vestir así... - Hugo le miró y rió.

-¡Por favor capitán! Va usted a asistir a O-Game no a una carrera de atletismo. - Se referia al chandal que llebaba puesto, era uno de sus preferidos, a saber el chiflado este que le querrá poner. Le seguió através del edificio y le llebó hasta el ultimo piso, abrió la puerta del piso y entró, dejando las llaves a un lado mientras desenvolvia el paquete. Del interior sacó una especie de traje turquesa y unos guantes en negro.

-Señor..su traje - dijo mientras se lo lanzaba.

-No me pienso poner esto- dijo mirándolo con desprecio- es un traje de chica.

-No, no lo es, el de chica es verde con guantes amarillos.

-¿Bueno y donde me visto?- Hugo me señalo una puerta.

-Ahí tienes el baño.- Philip entró aun refunfuñando y se puso el traje. Como todo esto sea una broma, la que pensaba a armar ahí. Salió y Hugo ya le esperaba en la puerta, al parecer iban a salir del piso.

-No pienso salir con esto..me vera todo el mundo.

-Tranquilo señor, vamos a la azotea, allí no nos vera nadie.- Le seguió hasta ésta y sui sorpresa fue enorme cuando allí vió una pequeña nave grisacea.

-¿Le gusta señor? Es un Viajero, pequeñas naves de dos personas para transladarse de un planeta a otro. Se utilizan a menudo para visitar y desplazar a la gente, son faciles de detectar, con lo cual nadie las toma como una amenaza. ¿Subimos?

-S..si..- Dijo mientras cerraba su boca que habia quedado abierta de la sorpresa. Un Viajero...jamás habia oido hablar de esa nave pero le parecia magnifica y muchisimo más sabiendo que no era un sueño y que podia volar de verdad. Hugo le ayudó a subir, le abrochó el cinto y Philip comenzó a observar como El Viajero empezaba a elevarse cuando el rubio comenzo a apretar botones y mover palancas.

-Bien, ponte esto, antes de coger velocidad- Hugo le ofreció unas gafas un tanto orteras, Philip se las colocó y al principio no veíanada, pero de repente, pudo notar como si la nave cogiera mucha velocidad, su cuerpo se quedo pegado al asiento y le era imposible moverse, en ese momento las gafas se encendieron y pudo ver como poco a poco se iban alejando de la Tierra, lugar en el que antes, había sido su hogar. 


	2. La llegada

Capítulo II: La Llegada

-Hugo a base, ¿Me reciben?

- Te recibimos, ¿Cuáles son tus cordenadas?

- Tres, noventa y siete, doce, solicito los permisos para el acceso a el planeta tres, cuarenta y siete, seis.

-Permiso concedido, que tenga un buen y placentero viaje, cierro.

Philip quedó mirando para él impresionado, no entendia nada de lo que había dicho pero le daba igual, algún día lo sabría y ese día podría ser el quíen manejara las naves.

-Ya casi hemos llegado-anunció Hugo al cabo de un rato.

-¿Ya? Pero si no hemos tardado ni 10 minutos

-Lo sé el Vajero es una de las naves mas rapidas que hay, despues de las Sondas de espionaje claro está.

-¿Sondas de espionaje?

-Si, capitán, pronto aprenderas todo eso.

En breves apareció ante ellosi un planeta enorme y de color azul rodeado por tres anillos blancos que se enredaban entre ellos. El planeta, estaba cubierto por una gran cúpula transparente, que solo dejaba entrar los rayos del sol.

-¿Qué es esa cúpula? ¿ Para que sirve?

-Nos proporciona proteccion al planeta, así en caso de un ataque, resistiremos más y ganaremos tiempo.

El Viajero se acerco a una zona de la cúpula donde había un tunel sellado que sobresalía un poco.

-Hugo a base, me encuentro en posición abran las puertas, el capitán Philip ha llegado.

La barrera que sellaba el tunel se comenzó a abrir lentamente, una vez entramos, se bajo de sopetón. El Viajero siguió descendiendo y desde el aire pude apreciar un gran y hermoso paisaje, grandes montañas, colinas y mares formaban el planeta, me atreveria a decir que era casi tan grande como la Tierra. Siguieron descendiendo, Philip miró hacia la derecha y empezó a ver unas especies de cañones del tamaño de un edificio de ocho pisos.

-¿Qué son?

-Les llamamos Gauss, son potentes y nos ayudan a defender en caso de una invasion al interior del planeta, en cada uno trabajan alrededor de cinco mil personas para mantener su funcionamiento.

-¡Guau!?¿Y cuánto se les paga?

-¿Pagar? Esto no es como tu planeta, no tenemos monedas, aquí la gente trabaja para mantenerse a salvo y sobrevivir. Por cierto, ya hemos lllegado, bienvenido a el planeta Green Force.

La nave aterrizó en medio de un llano enfrente de un gran edificio alargado, de su interior salieron tres personas y esperaron a la puerta de la nave. Hugo se desabrochó el cinto, abrió la puerta, salió poníendose a charlar con una de las personas que esperaban. Philip se desabrochó el cinto y se asomó a la ventana para ver de quiénes se trataban.  
Hugo hablaba con un chavalín no mas grande que nuestro protagonista, de cabellos pelirrojos, alto y de espaldas anchas. Su vestimenta era parecida a la de Philip pero era de color marrón y no llebaba guantes, su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza que le llagaba hasta la cintura y llebaba un cinturon negro con una pistola muy larga.

-Hee..capitán, debería bajar de el vehiculo, tengo que llebarmelo.

Se viró y vio que ante él estaba una niña morena, de ojos verdes y el pelo muy corto con una ampla sonrisa de oreja a oreja y algo colorada.

-Lo siento-Dijo ruborizandome, Philip tambien y salió del vehiculo y este arrancó alejándose a toda velocidad.

-Philip te presento a Jordan, es nuestro ministro de defensa.

Un chico de pelo castaño en forma de ola, tez palida y ojos azules le tendió la mano y Philip se la estrechó gustosamente.

-Encantado.

-Este es Ramón - Dijo señalando a un señor bajito, regordete, de cachetes rosados y calvo.- Es nuestro cordinador de asuntos internos.

-¿Cordinador de asuntos internos?

-Si, vigila que todo funcione correctamente y en el momento preciso.

-Pero eso no puede hacerlo una persona sola.

-Por eso tiene a mas de trescientas personas a su servicio, por ultimo este es Charlie, nuestro jefe de seguiridad del edificio.

Era el chico de la coleta grande y la pistola que anteriormente estaba hablando con Hugo.

-Encantado tambien. Oye Hugo y ¿Tu a que te dedicas?

-¿Yo? Soy tu consejero.

-Ahms..

Comenzaron a caminar hasta el interior del edificio, que cada vez le parecía mas grande.  
El interior del edificio era todo blanco, tenía muchisimas salas y puertas de las cuales salía montones de personas, con folios, con carpetas, con armas, con cosas que ni sabía lo eran.

-Philip, esta es Morgan, la jefa de tecnología espacial de ataque y defensa.

Una chica no muy alta con los cabellos rubios con mechas verdes se me acerco y clavo sus ojos marrones sobre mi.

-¿Tu eres Philip?

-Si...

La chica se empezo a reir a carcajada limpia.

-Siempre tan gracioso Hugo, por un momento me lo había creido, no es por nada personal chico, pero es que eres un renacuajo.

-Morgan...no estaba de broma...este es el capitán Philip.

A Morgan se le fue toda la risa de golpe, se quedo toda seria y cada vez Philip notaba mas su mirada clavada en él, mirandole a cada centimetro valorando lo que era.

-¿Este papanatas? Seguro que no sabria ni conquistar un planeta de retrasados mentales.

Morgan dió la vuelta y se fue, medio riendose.

-Este es el capitán dice..jaja..que patetico..

Se metío en una de las salas y desapareció.

-No te preocupes Philip..Morgan es siempre así

Siguieron andando y entraron en una gran sala con mapas, un despacho y una maqueta de lo que debia ser un universo.

-Esta será tu habitación, detras tienes una cama y un baño. Se sirven 3 comidas, el desayuno a las 8, la comida a las 4 y la cena a las 12, a esas horas se te pasara por aqui una chica con la comida. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No...

-Bien, mañana empezaremos las clases

-¿Clases? No me digiste nada de unas clases

-Tranquilo..son de inicialización para que tengas una idea y Morgan no te tire a los nanobots.

Hugo, cerro la puerta y le dejó solo en aquella habitación extraña, en fin, Philip se acercó hacia la silla del despacho y se sentó. La silla era muy cómoda pero le quedaba un tanto grande, fue a la estanteria, cogió un par de volúmenes y los puso debajo de la silla para que no le quedara pequeña. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Morgan con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- Gritó con furia

-¿Sentarme?

-Ah muy bien, ese es el respeto por la gente que se ha molestado en hacer esos informes, organizarlos y archivarlos en un libro y tu como no, sientas tu culo encima de ellos.

-Lo siento..yo no sabia

-Eso ya lo se, esta claro que no sabes nada, eres un gran ignorante, un papanatas que nos pretende fastidiar todo lo que llebamos haciendo durante años. ¿ Contigo creen que seremos temidos en la galaxia? Já, tu no serias temido ni por una hormiga.

-Si me dieras una oportunidad para demostrar mis capacidades..

-¿Una oportunidad? Según me han comentado tienes un profesor particular para que te enseñe como funciona todo esto. No creo que consiga nada, se tardan años en aprender como funciona la mayoria de las cosas, y tu, solo tienes una semana para hacerlo. Te veo muerto chavalin.

Con la misma alegría que vino se marchó, dando un golpe a la puerta al salir.

-Que optimista es la chica ¿No?

De un sobresalto calleron los volumenes al suelo y se expandieron varias hojas por el suelo, Philip viró y ante éli vió un pequeño gato atigrado.

-¿Sabes hablar?

-Se hacer muchas cosas, me llamo Martin

-Encantado - Dijo mientras recogía todo lo que se había caido y lo volvía a colocar en la estantería. El gato desapareció de golpe y un chico adolescente con el pelo de punta y azul salio de detras de las cortinas.

-Seré tu profesor para enseñarte todo lo relacionado con O-Game

-¿Y el gato?

-¿Qué gato? Eso era solo un holograma, crado por mi.

-Waa, ¿Puedes crear cualquiero cosa?

-Si, con solo desearlo y bueno, usando un pequeño aparatito. En fin, de todas formas, eso era una tontería, lo que yo te voy a enseñar creeme que no tiene nada que ver con aparatos electrónicos, es más aunque te enseñara cómo funcionan todos los aparatos de la galaxia, jamás lograrías ser lo que Morgan y muchos de aquí quieren.

-¿Y eso? ¿Que quieren?

-Que seas una persona temida, respetada, un gran jefe...buff...muchisimas cosas, pero todo eso se consigue de una sola forma.

-¿Cómo?

-Hablando. Es la mejor forma de comunicarte con todo el mundo, hablando puedes conseguir de todo, te pondre un ejemplo. Eso que tienes a la derecha es un megafono, por él puedes llamar a quién quieras cuando quieras, llama a Ramón, que ya lo conoces.

Philip agarró el aparato, se lo acercó a la boca y habló con mucha decision.

-Ramón acercate a mi despacho por favor.

En breves entró todo sonrosado y nervioso.

-¿Llamabas jefe?

Martin, agarró a Philip por los hombros y le susurró al oido.

-Tu eres el único que puede verme, dile que te has enterado de lo ocurrido esta tarde, ya se que no te has enterado de nada, yo tampoco, pero es una buena forma de sacar información.

Philip tragó saliba, miró a Ramón y asentió.

-Se lo que ha pasado esta tarde

Ramón se puso muy nervioso.

-Lo siento jefe, la verdad estoy muy avergonzado de lo ocurrido, nose como pudieron detectar nuestras sondas, pero tranquilo, me encargare personalmente de que no vuelva a ocurrir..pero..¿Como se ha enterado, se supone que solo lo sabía yo y otra persona.

-Dile que tienes tus contactos.

-Tengo mis contactos- dijo Philip de inmediato.

Ramón, hizo una reverencia y se fue rápidamente.

-Muy bien echo, ahora Ramón pensará que te preocupas por la gente, como es un cotilla, lo irá contando por ahi y eso te dará buena fama.

-¿Y que consigo con eso?

-De momento que la gente confíe en ti y no piense que eres un inepto y un papanatas.

-Argh...espiezo a odiar esa palabra. Bueno Martín ¿Y ahora que aprenderé?

Martín bostezo y se estiró.  
-Yo me voy a dar una vuelta, a tomar un café y descansar un poco, tu...estudia algo sobre tecnicas de ataque, ahi tienes unos libros.

-Jo que aburrido..

-Nadie dijo que esto fuera a ser divertido.

Y dicho esto se fue a la cafetería donde se encontró con Morgan.

-¿Que hay Morgan?

-Piérdete Martín.

Morgan cogió su bebida y se sentó en una de las mesas sola, Martín cogió la suya y se sentó a su lado.

-Que yo sepa no te he invitado a sentar Martin..

-Tampoco me has prohibido que lo hiciera Morgan..

Morgan suspiró y comenzo a tomarse su bebida tranquilamente e ignorado a Martin.

-¿Sabes que estas muy guapa hoy?

-¿Qué quieres Martin?

-¿Tengo que querer algo para decirte lo hermosa que estas hoy?

-No me hagas reir, no harias la pelota a nadie si no quisieras recibir algo a cambio.

-Esta bien, me has pillado, de todas formas tu eres muy lista, sabes lo que quiero.

-No pienso dejar de presionar al chaval que ha tenido la desgracia de ser elegido nuestro capitán, de todas formas, no me digas más, has sido elegido su profesor ¿verdad?

-Si, es muy manejable, me sera muy fácil.

-No controlaras voluntad de ese muchacho, mientras yo siga con vida.

-En ese caso ya se lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Es una amenza?

-Es una advertencia, no te acercas mas a ese niño y dejame hacer mi trabajo.

-¿Sabe ya la gente que eres un espia rebelde?

-No, y por tu bién, que no lo sepan, te he avisado Morgan, el que avisa no es traidor.

Y dicho esto se marchó, dejando tras de si un ambiente de tensión

Cada día que pasa se aburría más, no sabía como podía estar allí, Morgan tenía razón no tenía ni idea.Ya habían pasado tres días y Philip no hacía más que leer esos libros de la estantería y las clases con Martin no ayudan mucho.  
Para colmo, hay dos planetas que les quieren atacar y estan maquinando cosas a nuestras espaldas. En fin, creo que venir a este lugar no fue como pensaba, no es nada facil manejar la situación.

-Philip, ¿Qué tal esas lecturas de libros?

-Mal Martin, tengo la sensación de que no avanzas nada.

-Bueno, tu tómatelo con calma y da la sensación de que lo tienes todo controlado, asi la gente no se pondrá nerviosa y todo irá bien.

-Pero Martin, ¿Y si nos atacan?

-Usaremos todas nuestras defensas y les machacaremos.

-Nose Martin..

-Tu tranquilo Philip, confía en mi.

Martin le dió un par de consejos mas y se fue del despacho, ultimamente no estaba mucho, se pasaba una o dos veces a la semana, cada vez Philip se sentía más solo, quería volver a la tierra, ahí no pintaba nada.

(Si que pintas, eres el capitán)

Una voz...¿Quien eres?

(Eso es lo menos importante ahora, tienes que evitar juntarte con Martin, no te hace ningun bien)

Pero...es el único que se preocupa por mi.

(Sabes que eso no es cierto, yo me preocupo por ti, de lo contrario no estaria hablando contigo.)

¿Como puedo confiar en una voz que no conozco de nada?

(Puedes no confiar en mi, pero yo puedo ayudarte en cosas en las que Martin no tiene ni idea)

¿Qué quieres decir?

(¿Porque pasas todos los días dentro de ese despacho?)

Martin dice que no puedo salir.

(Martin, Martin, siempre Martin porque por una vez no haces lo que quiere Philip, en vez de lo que quiere Martin)

Esque...nose..

(Pss..mira que eres lerdo, ¿No tienes personalidad o que? ¿Tienes que estar haciendo siempre lo que te dicen los demas? Mueve el culo y empieza a pensar por ti mismo)

Pero..

(Ni peros ni nada, mira haz lo que quieras, haya tú con tu vida)

La voz se calló, en parte tenía razón, debería ver lo que hay fuera de este despacho, tal vez aprendería más que estando ahí leyendo tantos libros. Se acercó a la puerta y agarró el pomo dispuesto a girarlo para salir.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? -De un sobresalto, soltó el pomo de golpe.

-Martin...yo...iba a dar una vuelta.

-¿Qué te he dicho yo sobre salir?

-Que no debo..poque podria molestar a alguien o ocasionar un accidente.

-Bien. hasta que no aprendas todo sobre O-Game no podras salir.

Me volví a sentar en dónde estaba antes.

-¿Y como es que de repente se te ha ocurrido salir?

-Tenía curiosidad...

-Entiendo..cuiriosidad.. bueno, tengo que volver a marcharme ya hablaremos.

-Esto..Martin...¿Como has entrado?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo - Y dicho esto abrió la puerta y se marchó, y ahí seguía Philip, donde estaba en el principió, sentado en la gran silla.

Martin se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cafeteria, y se acercó hacia donde estaba Morgan.

-Tengo que hablar contigo un momento.

-Lo siento Martin, tengo cosas mejores que hacer- Martin agarro a Morgan fuertemente de un brazo.

-Para, me haces daño..

-No me hagas montar un numerito aquí en medio y vayamos a un sitio tranquilo a hablar.- Le susurro al oido.

Morgan siguió a Martin hasta una sala abandonada y cerró la puerta.

-Martin, ¿Que pretendes?

-¿Que pretendo yo? ¡Que pretendes tú! ¿Has hablado con él verdad?

-No

-¡No me mientas!

-Martin..si mintiera tu lo sabrías y por favor, no chilles me duele la cabeza he tenido un día muy duro.

-Me importa poco tu vida, se que has habladol o mantenido de alguna forma contacto con él.

-Mmm..pudiera ser..- Martin le metió un bofetón a Morgan.

-No me vaciles, creo que te dije bien claro, que le dejaras en paz.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso quedarme sentada mientras tu manipulas a ese niño, tiene derecho a ver lo que es realmente O-Game, no es solo leer libros y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

-Te lo advertí una vez y te lo repetiré, porque puede que la proxima vez que te lo tenga que recordar no sea hablando.

-¿Sabes que pasará si me matas verdad?

-Si me sigues tocando la moral no tendre más remedio.

-Bah, eres un cobarde.

-Sere lo que tu quieras, pero deja de mantener contacto con Philip, o tu seras algo que no se pueda mover.- Y dicho esto desapareció, Morgan se quedó un rato ahi, quieta, inmovil, pensando que sería lo más apropiado para hacer...pero en ese momento...no se le ocurría nada. 


	3. Problemas

Capítulo III: Problemas

Tan pronto como Martin salió del despacho, Philip acercó a la puerta y pegó la oreja, había oido a Martin caminar através del pasillo, cuando dejó de oir sus pasos se asomó lentamente. Martin iba hacia la cafetería. Le seguió a distancia y procurando no llamar mucho la atención, la gente de su alrededor parecia ni saber quién era. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y conseguió esconderse detras de unas plantas y observar con atención.  
Martin hablaba acaloradamente con Morgan, de pronto, la agarró del brazo y se la llebó. Philip pudo obervar como se metieron en una sala y cerraron la puerta, corióí hasta ella pero de repente alguien le agarró del hombro.

-¿Philip?

-He..Hugo ¿Qué tal?

-Bien aquí haciendo unas cosas ¿Y tu? ¿Dando un paseo?

-Si, queria ver las instalaciones.

-Me parece bien, disfruta de tu paseo, yo sigo con lo mio.- Le estrechó la mano y siguió su camino.

Philip volvio a pegar el oido rápidamente y escuchar atentamente la conversación.

-Bah, eres un cobarde - Dijo Morgan en el interior.

-Sere lo que tu quieras, pero deja de mantener contacto con Philip, o tu seras algo que no se pueda mover.- Dicho esto, dejó de oir la voz de Martin en el interior. Alguien giró el pomo para salir y Philip me fuie corriendo, antes de que se dieran cuenta de que había estado cotilleando detras de la puerta. De repente se chocó contra algo muy grande.

-¡Ahug!- Lo que quiera que había chocado contra él se viró y se quedó mirandole un buen rato.

-Se pide perdón ¿No?

-Lo siento...¿señor?

-Me llamo Triguiciteroclaudirios

-He..¿algun diminutivo?

-No, o me llamas por mi nombre completo o no me llamas. ¿Y tu?

-Yo Philip

-¿Philip? ¿Eres el nuevo capitán?

-Si..- Triguiciteroclaudirios hace una reverencia.

-Disculpe captán, ¿quería algo?

-No, nada en especial - Philip se quedó un rato mirando hacia los pinchos que tenía encima de la espalda.

-¿No eres humano verdad?

-No, soy un Stego.

-¿Stego de Stegosaurio?

-Si, soy una evolución, provengo de Huiyu, un planeta lejano a la Tierra donde tambien existieron los dinosaurios, la diferencia es, que no nos extinguimos, y hemos evolucionado de una forma parecida a los humanos, aprendimos a andar a dos piernas, a pensar y cosas asi.

-Pero tu piel no es verde, los Stegosaurios eran verdes

-¿La piel de todos los humanos es del mismo color?

-No

-Pues ahi tienes tu respuesta.

-Vaya, ¿Y hay mas tipos de dinosaurios?

-Bueno, en este planeta creo que estamos yo, un Triceraps y bueno hasta el año pasado había tambien un Emilodon.

-Vaya, yo creí que todos eran humanos.

-Si, la mayoria son humanos, pero tambien hay antiguos dinosaurios y muchas especies más, que han ido desarrollandose.

-Vaaaya...

-Pareces sorprendido, creí que te lo habrían explicado.

-No..no me habían comentado nada

-Si te lo comente Philip ¿No te acuerdas?-Detras de él estaba Martin mirandome con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno..yo me marcho- Y el Stego, siguió su camino, Martin agarró a Philip de un brazo y le arrastró hasta el despacho.

-¡Haber mentecato! ¿Que te dije bien claro que no hicieras?

-Salir..

-Bien, veo que por lo menos hablamos el mismo idioma y me has comrpendido, se puede saber ¿Que es lo que hacias fuera?

-Dar...un paseo

-Un paseo claro, como no..no te preocupes que me encargaré personalmente que no vuelvas a dar ningún paseo más.

-Pero Martin ¿Qué mas te da?

-Si me da- Dicho esto salió del despacho y cerró la puerta con llave.

-Ahi te quedas hasta que aprendas a obedecer.

Philip se estaba empezando a aburrir y a cansar con todo eso. Una vez vale..dos veces..se aceptan, pero ya van muchas. Agarró el megáfono y le dió al botón de on.

-Hola, muy buenas tardes a todos, os habla el nuevo capitán, llevo aqui unas semanas y ya me estoy empezando a artar de esta situación. La gente me intenta humillar, me llaman incompetente, se meten conmigo es mas, me acaban de encerrar en mi despacho. ¿Se puede saber que os pasa? Os recuerdo que la idea de venir aqui no fue mia, os recuerdo que me habeis despojado de mi hogar, de mi familia y ¿todo para que? ¿Para reiros de mi? Si me dierais una oportunidad os demostraria que no soy un papanatas, que valgo para algo y os podria ayudar. Bueno eso es todo, corto y cierro.

En ese momento la puerta se abrio y entró Martin.

-Vaya..vaya por fin has aprendido algo.

-Esto..Martin yo...lo siento pero tenia que decirlo, estoy arto de todo en especial de ti, no necesito ningun profesor, quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta. ¡Quiero que me dejeis en paz!

-Muy bien jefe, asi se hara, solo venia a informarte, que yo ya he cumplido mi deber, queria que aprendieras a hacer las cosas por tu cuenta y que experimentaras lo que es que se pongan por encima de ti y te obliguen a hacer cosas en contra de tu voluntad, para aprender que asi no se hacen las cosas.

En ese momento Martin hizo una reverencia.

-Ahora eres nuestro verdero campitán Philip.

Se quedó de piedra, pensó que vendria a echarle la bronca, matarle o algo de eso, al parecer todo era una farsa, todo era para que aprendiera y saliera del lio él solo. Le parece tan irreal, no sabía que pensar ¿Y si es otro plan de Martin?¿Hasta donde podía confiar en el?

En ese momento entro el Stego que Philip habia conocido anteriormente corriendo.

-Señor, problemas en el área tres, dos Riders se han colado hace 10 minutos

-¿Que son Riders?

-Unos cazadores ligeros pero diminutos , del tamaño de la nave que vinistes y lanzan potentes rayos de plutonio.

-¡PLUTONIO! ¿Eso es muy toxico no? 

-Tranquilo, mira te explico, contra ese tipo de naves usamos los cañones ionicos, hacen una reaccion contra esos rayos y los neutraliza.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-Los Riders son muy rapidos, sirven para espiar atacan para ver que tipo de defensas tenemos, la rapidez con que actuamos y las personas que estan activas defendiendo, si no se les destruye antes de que regresen, enviaran toda esa información.

-Entonces transmitirán esa información ¿no?

-Si por eso debemos estar listos, por si se acerca algún ataque.

-¿No podemos saber de que planeta vienen?

-Si, para ello tendriamos que enviar sondas de espionajes a que les sigan.

-Pues ¡enviemoslas!

-Stego, ya has oido al capitán, enviad tres sondas de espionaje para averiguar la base de esos Riders.

El Stego asintió y salio corriendo del despacho.

-Vaya..que guay, por fin he podido dar una orden y ayudar a la gente

-Me alegro Philip, ahora esperaremos los informes de las sondas y pensaremos en una estregia. 

Los informes no tardaron mucho en llegar, Philip se quedo realmente sorprendido por la rapidez, Stego se acercó a su mesa, dejó los informes y se retiró.

-Aquí está señor

Cogí los folios y los miré atentamente:

-Treinta segundos despues de salir, uno de los riders se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, fuimos atacados, la sonda ALFA y BETA lograron esquivar los ataques y adelantarse al objetivo para confirmar el espionaje. En cambio la sonda GAMMA fue destruida en el intento de cubrirnos en el adelantamiento.

Perdidas: 2000 cristal  
1 vida Plutoniana.

Informe:

-Los Riders se dirigian al planeta SONNELAND gobernado por Greece, no solo gobernadora del planeta sino tambien mano derecha de la alianza PRINCE.

-¿La alianza PRINCE?

-Si, es una alianza poderosa en la actualidad esta formada por unos 5 gobernadores y mas de 560 planetas.

-¡Eso es mas de 100 planetas por persona!

-Ya, las cinco personas que forman esa alianza son muy poderosas así que debemos andarnos con cuidado.

-¿Cuantos planetas tenemos nosotros?

-Dos

-¿Sólo dos?

-Lo siento jefe..hemos tenido más pero nos los han arrebatado y capturado a nuestros trabajadores.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Que crees que deberiamos hacer?

-Usted es el jefe, pero yo le recomiendo esperar, Greece es muy poderosa, es mejor no enfadarla. Tiene muy mal genio la jodida...

Esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajito, tanto que Philip ni se percató de la frase.

-Bueno, ya se que vamos a hacer, vamos a crear más defensas para estar preparados por si vienen a atacarnos.

-Propongo tambien que incremente los turnos nocturnos para mantener asegurada la zona, es más, deberia saquear a planetas vecinos ya que con los recursos de las minas podría no ser suficiente.

-¿Saquear? Eso suena a robar...- Dijo Philip preocupado.

-Llamemoslo..''pedir prestado'' ¿Mejor así?

-Si bueno...vale, gracias Martin.

Inmediatamente Philip dió la orden de incrementar los turnos nocturnos por megafonía y escribió tres ataques a los planetas vecinos para ''pedir prestado'' unos pocos recursos.

No había Philip acabado de colocar el megáfono cuando alguién llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo Philip empezando a sentirse importante.

La puerta se abrió con violencia y entró Morgan.

-Martin, tengo que hablar contigo, sobre cierto tema que ya me tiene asqueada.

-Disculpeme, señor 

Y Martin salió, Morgan se viró hacia Philip antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Y esta vez, procure no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas atraves de la puerta, que es un gobernador de un planeta, no un crio, aunque empiezo a pensar que es ambas cosas.

Dicho esto, dio un portazo cerrando la puerta. Morgan se llevó a Martin a un lugar un poco mas privado y donde nadie pudiera oir su conversación.

-Ya van dos Martin, ¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo? Multiplicando los turnos nocturnos, ya de por si somos pocos para que encima tengamos que trabajar más.

-Jo-de-te

Martin iba a recibir un bofetón pero con rapidez agarro la muñeca de Morgan en el aire.

-Como mismo dices tu, deja de comportarte como una cria y desobedecer a los mayores ¿si?

-Tu no tienes ¡NINGÚN DERECHO A DECIRME ESO! Yo me he esforzado mas que tu para estar donde estoy ¿Qué haces tu?¿Lamerle el culo a los mentecatos que llegan cada año para ascender

Morgan recibió un cacheton en toda la cara.

-Me limito a hacer mi trabajo - La agarra por el pelo - y si te conviene..tambien haras el tuyo y te quedaras calladita. - La suelta y se va. -

Morgan se quedó ahí medio llorando por la humillación, pero a la vez con mas ganas de venganza, non pensaba dejar las cosas así.


	4. Aprendizaje

Capítulo IV : Aprendizaje

Y ahi se quedo Philip, de nuevo en la sala, aburrido y a la vez perplejo por las palabras de Morgan. En otra ocasión les habria seguido, pero ya Morgan le habia detectado una vez, aunque aun no sabía como lo había echo. Volvieron a tocar a la puerta, no podria ser Martin porque acaba de irse hace escasos segundos.

-¿Adelante?

De detras de la puerta surgio una figura esbelta, fina, de silueta casi perfecta, cabellos dorados y finas manos en las que llebaba dos cartas.

-Señor..

Se atrevio a decir titubeando, mientras se acercaba lenta y tímidamente.

-¿Si?

Philip se quedo sorprendido no solo con la belleza de esa mujer, sino con su voz, una voz tan dulce que podria hipnotizar a cualquiera.

Philip agarró su pluma, sacó un folio y comenzo a escribir.

Hola Sevez, soy Philip gobernador del planeta...

-¿Cómo se llama este planeta?

-Edilwest

Hola Sevez, soy Philip gobernador del planeta Edilwest, te escribo para decirte que muchas gracias por tu MP pero ahora tenemos recursos suficientes, ya estaremos en contacto.  
Atentamente: Capitán Philip

-Muy bien, ahora responderé al de Wazzup

-No te precipites, creo que mejor no responder a ese MP, deberiamos esperar e ir preocupandonos mas de las defensas, redacta la orden de los trabajadores para hacer las horas extras.

Philip escribio el un folio la orden y la firmo, Martin la agarró y se fue con ella a entregarla a Defensas. El ministro y jefe de defensas estaba tumbado en su silla de mando,medio dormido y tenía las piernas apolladas encima del panel de control.

-Dasein, mueve el pandero y manda a tus trabajadores a cumplir esta orden.

Martin le entrega el papel. Y Dasein, desperezandose y tras un breve bostezo agarra los mandos y comienza a enviar la información a todos los puestos de mando defensivos.

-Oye Martin..¿no es un poco abusivo ponerle tambien turnos nocturnos a los trabajadores?

-Ordenes del capitán, yo no tengo nada que ver.

-¿Seguro que no tienes nada que ver Martin? - Morgan apareció de entre las sombras.

-Morgan, no querras que tengamos otra pequeña discusión ¿verdad?

-Esto...si quereis me marcho..

-No, Dasein quédate así veras que rapido se humilla a las mujeres tan incompetentes como esta..

-Bueno yo...

-Tranquilo...sera rápido..- Dijo mientras se iba acercando a Morgan

-No tienes ningun derecho a tratarme así y creeme que hablaré con los GO espaciales para que te detengan.

Martin se acerca tanto hasta tener a Morgan casi pegada a él.

-No serias capaz..¿Le harias eso a tu hermanito?

-Martin, basta ya. -Dijo Dasein levantándose y ya enfadado- Una cosa es una broma y otra muy distinta es salirte y pasar a ser algo mas grave, fuera de mi despacho.

Martin, pasó al lado de Morgan para salir y le sonrió.

-No te metas en donde no te llaman o te juro que acabaras mal...-Se viró hacia Dasein- ambos..

Con un portazo, salió del despacho.

-Tranquila Morgan, es un gilipollas...

-No si no es eso..esque por su culpa, nos estamos perjudicando todos.

Dasein le dio un abrazo para consolarla.

-Tranquila, si te hace algo me las pagará.

Philip decidió salir un rato, tenía que volver a ver a esa chica, tenia que recordar su voz, quería ver a Nice. Su recuerdo, su rostro le estaba comiendo las entrañas, se estaba volviendo loco, no podía resistirse, deseaba con todas sus ganas, volver a estar a su lado para no separarse nunca. La busco por todas partes hasta que al final la vio, colocando unos informes encima de la mesa y redactando un par de cosas en varios folios. A Philip se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se fue acercando despacio, en seguida Nice se percato de su presencia.

-Hola, capitán, para mañana ya tendré los nuevos informes de los trabajadores nocturnos.

-Gra..gracias Nice- Philip se ruborizó, no podía aguantarlo, el volver a oir su voz hizo que el corazón le diera un brinco, cada palabra de Nice hacía que su corazón latiera un poco mas rápido.

-Philip..¿Estas bien? Estas muy rojo..¿Tienes fiebre?

-Esto..no..- Philip salió corriendo y se encerró de nuevo en su despacho aún sonrojado.

-Vaya, ¿El capitán esta enamoradito?

Philip se viró de golpe.

-Cállate Marin...

-¡A mi no me mandes callar! ¿Me oyes?- Philip se sobresaltó por el grito.

-Perdón..

-Ah bueno..ya me parecia a mi. Bien, ahora iendo al grano, ya entregué el informe que me diste, ahora como siguiente paso, ¿Que te parece si...?

Philip estaba distraido mirando a la ventana, en ese momento Martin le metió un cocotazo en la cabeza.

-¡Espavila! Te estoy hablando..

-¡Hay!Perdona..estaba..pensando..

-¿Pensando en quien?

-Nice..no consigo sacármela de la cabeza.

-Eso tiene solución. - Martin saca de los bolsillos unas pastillas.

-Son anti Hereas, hormonas que expulsan las Hullas (sirenas terrestres) para atraer a los hombres. 

-Vaya..ella..

-Si, es una sirena terrestre, trabajan un par de ellas en este planeta, yo ya he visitado a unas cuantas jeje..

Martin le ofrece las pastillas.

-Anda, tómatelas, te aclararán la mente.

Philip se las tomó a regañadientes, pero pronto empezó a sentir sueño, la habitación le daba vueltas y perdió el conocimiento.

-Soy tu nueva secretaria, mi nombre es Nice y te traigo el correo, tienes dos MP, uno de ellos del grupo Revelde AMPA.

-¿Grupo revelde?

-Si, son seres que se estan intentando apropiar de los planetas ajenos, se hacen llamar reveldes cuyas iniciales son ATAQUE MASIVO A PLANETAS AJENOS.

Philip agarro el correo y lo abrió con rapidez.

- Capitán Philip, primeramente el Grupo Revelde AMPA quiere darte las gracias por ser tan novato, y mentecato, ya que así nos será mas fácil apropiarnos de tus escasos planetas, vamos a por ti, no es una amenza es un aviso.  
Atentamente: General y jefe de los reveldes Wazzup

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Querían apropiarse de sus planetas? Philip no iba a permitirlo, pero antes de precipitarse abrió el segundo MP

-Hola, Philip, mando este Mp para pedirte si te hace falta mas deuterio, actualmente tengo de sobra, si necesitas contacta conmigo.  
Atentamente: Comandante Sevez

-Vaya, es un comerciante

-Si, el señor sevez siempre ha sido una persona bastante pacifica, procura no meterse en jaleos, tu sustituto comerciaba mucho con el

-¿Qué paso con mi sustituto?

-Murio, asesinado por el grupo Shadow.

-¿Shadow?

-Una antigua raza que domino O-Game durante generaciones, tienes que tener muchisimo cuidado con ellos, si ves a uno evita por todos los medios, sobre todo mirarle a los ojos.

-Vaya..demasiados datos para un solo dia

- Tranquilo, para cualquier consulta me tienes a mi.

-Vaya encantada de conocerte...¿Nice?

-Si, bueno nos vemos, supongo que tendras cosas en que pensar..

En ese momento se viro hacia la puerta y salio caminando con una cierta elegancia.

-Que chica...

-¿Qué pasa Philip, te gusta tu nueva secretaria?

En ese momento apareció Martin a mi lado

-Co..¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Ya lo sabras, ahora volvamos al trabajo, primero debes preparar una respuesta para ese mentecato de Wazzup, ya que por lo que oido si se pone de pesado puede causarnos muchos problemas.

-Esta bien, que comience el trabajo y tambien la acción 


	5. Un secuestro simulado

Capírulo V: Un secuestro simulado

Philip volvió en si al cabo de unas horas, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio ante si una silueta oscura. No se veía nada a su alrededor, la oscuridad se había apropiado de toda la sala. De repente en el fondo aparecieron dos ojos azules, que se iban acercando.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Philip un tanto confuso - ¿Dónde estoy?

-Quien sea yo, es lo menos importante, y estas en una celda aislada, gritar y patalear no te servirá de nada.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Nada, de momento mantenerte aquí aislado, yo sólo me limito a cumplir órdenes.

-Pero..¿Órdenes de quién?

No hubo respuesta, con la misma velocidad que aparecieron, esos ojos azules desaparecieron

El despacho de Philip se quedó desierto, en su interior, Martin observaba através de la ventana. En el Horizonte varias estrellas alumbraban parte de la noche.

-Llegará el día en que consigamos nuestro propósito, hasta que ese día llegue debo evitar por todos los medios que estúpidos y necios tomen el mando de este planeta.

Repentinamente, la puerta del despacho se abrió, con un gran ruido y en su interior entro apresuradamente una figura alta y encapuchada, alzo la cabeza y dejó al descubierto unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules como el mar.

-El niño se ha despertado, ¿Qué hacemos?

La figura alzó la cabeza y el sol le dió en la cara alumbrando su cara durante unos segundos, la figura la bajó rápidamente y profirió un gruñido desagradable.

-Podrías bajar, la persiana...¿Martin? ¿Me estas oyendo?

Martin se viró y le miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió.

-Si, te he oido, en cuanto al niño.. no dejes que se escape, ya pensare que haremos con él.

-¿No lo buscará la gente?

-No te preocupes por la gente, preocupate por tu trabajo y de momento no veo que lo estes cumpliendo. ¡Vete a cuidar de ese niño!

La figura asintió y salió del despacho con la misma rapidez con la que entró. Martin, salió del despacho y se dirigió hacia la cafetería, allí le esperaba Morgan.

-Muy bien lumbreras, acabas de secuestrar a un niño.. ¿Qué será lo siguiente?¿Matar a alguien?

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer es criterio mio, no eres quién para cuestionar mis acciones, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, limitate a hacer lo que te ordenan y deja de meterte en asuntos ajenos.

-Mira, ¿Sabes que? Ya estoy harta de tener que estar todo el rato detras de tí, haz lo que te de la gana, el que se meterá en problemas eres tu.

Dicho esto, Morgan salió de la cafeteria enfurecida.

-Que tia.. siempre igual..cuando aprenderá.

Morgan tenía la sangre hirviendo de rabia, ¿Cómo podía ser Martin tan estúpido? ¿No ve que así se mete en mas problemas? En breves llegó ante su cuarto de trabajo, entró y se sentó en su mesa enojada.

-Venga, tranquila, el que se busca problemas es él

Una sombra se movió através de la habitación a una velocidad impresionante y se posó en la mesa, en escasos segundos esa sombra fue cobrando forma de una persona, ojos castaños, pelo corto y complexión fuerte y delgada.

-Ya lo sé Kratos, pero no evito enfadarme por lo cretino que es.

-Bueno, tu sólo tranquilizate, todos sabemos como es tu hermano, ademas si se pasa contigo, me encargaré personalmente de él.

-Esta bien, bueno ahora por favor déjame, necesito estar sola para pensar.

La figura de Kratos se desvaneció en el aire, dejando sólo tras de si, un pequeño humo negro. Morgan, se quedó ahí sóla, pensando en sus asuntos y sobre todo, en que sería lo mejor para hacer en esos casos.

-¡Sacadme de aqui!

-No podemos..

-¡QUE ME SAQUEIS DE AQUÍ!

El grito sonó por toda la habitación prolongándose en un gran eco.  
La figura encapuchada se le acercó y le dió un vaso de agua.

-Tranquilízate...

Philip le lanzó el vaso y la figura logró esquivarlo a duras penas.

-Sácame, ¡YA! ¡IPSO FACTO!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y se cerró violentamente, dejando entrar durante breves segundos la luz. El encapuchado se sobresaltó de golpe y se viró hacia el invitado.

-Mar..Martin..el niño dice que quiere salir..me ha tirado encima el vaso y todo.

Martin no le hizo caso, se limitó a acercarse hacia Philip en parte enojado. Se acercó hacia dónde lo tenían encerrado y le miro muy serio.

-Estate quietecito ¿si?

-Traidor - Philip, le escupió- Yo confiaba en ti..

-No haberlo echo, nadie te mandó.

Philip se quedó callado durante unos instantes y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Y ahora que vais a hacer?

-Llevarte a otro sitio, esto no es seguro.

-¿Cómo que no es seguro? ¡El que no es seguro eres tú!

-No me toques la moral, anda que parece mentira que sea tu consejero, más bien parezco tu jefe que no haces más que hacer lo que yo digo sin rechistar, ¿No sabes hacer las cosas por tu cuenta?

-Pero a ver, soy nuevo en esto, no nací sabiendo.

-No, naciste idiota, sino en vez de patalear como una nenaza, se te abria ocurrido abrir la puerta de la celda, que está abierta.

Philip se quedño sin habla, se sentía humillado, engañado y a la vez desilusionado.

-Es que no te fijas, no prestas atención, si ni siquiera tienes un poco de inteligencia, si te quisiera hacer daño, creeme que ya no estarías con vida.

-Yo..

-Tú nada, piensa, a ver niñato, eres un capitán, tu mandas, ¿No sabes asimilar esa pequeña cosa? Por dios que llevamos casi un mes provándote y has conseguido menos puntos que la mascota del ultimo capitán.

Philip agachó la cabeza avergonzado. La figura se acercó a Philip y le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Lo siento, no pude ayudarte, sino no aprenderias.

-Omarsin, deja de hacer la pelota y vete a hacer las otras cosas que te mande.

Omarsin se marcho inmediatamente.

-¿Y porque no eres tu el capitán?- preguntó Philip- tienes mas capacidad que yo.

-Tu no eres capitán por que te tocara al azar, lo eres por algo, Hugo te eligió por algo, sólo tú puedes ser un buen capitán, algo tendrás que los demas no vemos.

Esas palabras reconfortaron un poco a Philip, el cual se prometió a si mismo, que se esforzaría mas por ser un mejor capitán. 


	6. El Arma

Capítulo VI: El Arma

Morgan por fín salió de la habitación y al salir se cruzo con Omarsin que iba muy apurado.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Morgan.

-Tengo prisa, Martin me ha ordenado hacer un par de cosas.

Morgan se quedó sorprendida por la rápidez con que se fue, se dirigió hacia dónde sabía que tenían a Philip encerrado, pero allí no lo encontró, siguió buscando y lo vió subido encima de una tarima y un montón de gente a su alrededor.

-A partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar, me esforzaré por ser un buen capitán, con todas mis ganas y seremos temidos por todo el universo.

Para sorpresa de Philip, nadie se sorprendió por sus palabras, es mas la multitud murmuraba cosas tipo: ''siempre dicen lo mismo y luego..''  
Pero a Philip no le dió importancia, se bajó de la tarima y se fue a su despacho.

-Bien, Martin quiero que me localices y me pongas un informe de las personas con mas experiencia de este planeta que tengamos.

Philip agarró el megáfono con mucha decisión.

-Nice, por favor acude a mi despacho cuanto antes.

Dejé el megáfono en su sitio y se apresuro a coger un folio y una pluma, comenzo a escribir sobre este a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Qué dibujas mi señor? -Preguntó Stego que estaba tambien a su lado.

Philip acabó el dibujo en pocos segundos y la gente lo miró asombrado, no era un simple dibujo, era una nave, una gran nave plateada. Era mas vertical que horizontal, parecia una peonza, a ambos lados tenia unas alas que sobresalian y acababan en un gran triángulo, en el pico del triángulo sobresalia un tubo.

-¿Qué es eso Philip? - Preguntó Martin interesado.

-La nueva nave del futuro, la vi en un sueño y creo que podría acerse realidad, la llamo ''El Tallo'', se limita a introducirse bajo la capa del planeta del enemigo y aferrarse a su nucleo, si no se detecta, es posible crear una base secreta en el interior del planeta y poder atacar desde dentro, como un pekeño caballo de Troya. Las alas laterales cumplen doble funcion, la parte de alante se limita a hacer el agujero y las alas no solo la impulsan sino que se encargan de volver a colocar la tierra donde estaba.

-Vaya..esta muy bien pensada y usted cree...-Empezó a decir Stego.

-Si señores..vamos a construir esta nave.

La sala se quedó callada. En ese momento entró Nice.

-¿Llamaba señor?

-Si Nice, mira- Philip le dio el dibujo- Quiero que lleves esto a laboratorio, para que comiencen ya a investigarla.

Nice cogió el folió se fue a toda prisa, con el.

-Bien lo siguiente, Stego, quiero un gráfico donde se vea el porcentaje de ataque y defensa del que tenemos, el numero de naves y los recursos.

Stego asintió y tambien se fue.

-Vaya Philip, te estas poniendo las pilas.

-Si, ahora Martin traeme ese informe de la experiencia de los trabajadores de este planeta.

Martin asintió y se fue. Lo dicho, todo iba a cambiar, esperemos que esta vez, despues de 4 décadas, sea para bien.

Morgan, después de ver aquel cambio tan repentino de Philip, se sintió contenta. Por fin iba a tener la oportunidad de servir a una buena causa, ayudaría en todo lo que pueda y decidió empezar desde ya.  
Decidida, volvió a su despacho y comenzó a sacar papeles ya archivados y a ponerlos en pilas enormes sobre su mesa. De improvisto una sombra apareció de la nada rodeando a Morgan por detras y ésta sintió un escalofrío.

-Ahora no..

La sombra se materializó en Kratos, situado al lado de Morgan.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Kratos mostrando interés.

-Trabajar, ¿No me ves?

-Vaya...hoy estas simpática ¿he?

-Venga no molestes...en serio tengo mucho trabajo, debo reorganizar y actualizar todos estos informes.

Kratos agarró uno de los folios y lo leyó atentamente.

-Morgan..este informe es de hace 16 años...

-Si pero nos dara una idea y se puede investigar como han cambiado esos planetas, ya que podrian ser unos próximos enemigos.

-¿Porque no miras el ordenador central?

-Porque no me fiio de las máquinas.

-Ah..es verdad...por culpa de..

-Deja de molestar y ¡vete ya!

Kratos no dijo nada mas, tras una cara de tristeza y de enfado se esfumó. Morgan en parte sentía mucho haberle tratado así y pretendia disculparse, pero ahora, necesitaba tranquilidad para trabajar, ya que le quedaba muchísimo trabajo por hacer

Nice, entro al cabo de varios minutos de nuevo.

-El laboratorio dice, que podrá crear esa nave pero que les hace falta mas recursos para ampliar las instalaciones.

-Vaya..entonces debemos de atacar y saquear algun planeta vecino ¿no?

-Si, pero eso nos podría supones una guerra con el dueño de ese planeta..

-Tendremos que arriesgarnos.

Philip agarró decididamente el megáfono.

-Atención por favor, envien tres sondas de espionaje a cada uno de los planetas en un radio de 5 sistemas.

-¿Cinco sistemas?

-Si, así les tendremos tambien controlados.

Nice, asintió y se marcho de nuevo, no pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando entró Stego a toda prisa con los informes de espionaje.

-Hemos perdio un total de 9 sondas de espionaje, no ha habido demasiadas bajas, y hemos dado con un planeta desabitado, podriamos aprovechar todo lo que hay ahí o colonizarlo.

-Mmmm..colonizarlo sería una buena idea, poneos enseguida en marcha.

Philip observo los informes.

-Y quiero que ataqueis a este planeta de aquí- Dijo mientras señalaba uno de los planetas de los informes.

-¿Uno de los planetas de Wazzup?

-Si, recibí un mp de él y visto que no tiene tantas naves en este planeta le haremos una visita.

-Como quiera señor. 

Stego recogió las cosas y se volvió a ir a cumplir las órdenes.

--------------------------------------o------------------------------------  
------

Morgan estubo toda la tarde, ordenando ficheros, colocando informes y por fin se desplomó en la silla, estaba agotada. Una sombra ya conocida se materializó encima de la mesa, rodando un par de papeles, pero a Morgan no le importo, ahora lo que menos quería era discutir. Kratos había aprecido.

-¿Ya se te pasaron los nervios?-Preguntó Kratos interesado.

-Si..estoy echa polvo, demasiado trabajo.

-Te dije que sería un trabajo pesado, son demasiados años..

-Ya.. te echaba de menos..y siento lo que te dije antes.

-No pasa nada, por cierto, me gustaria verte de nuevo...Lucifel...

De la espalda de Morgan salieron cuatro alas azules enormes que llegaron hasta las esquinas de la habitacion, su pelo se volvió celeste como el cielo mismo y sus ojos adquirieron el mismo color. La silla, habia salido despedida hacia atras y ahora una especie de angel se alzaba en medio de la sala. Hacía meses que no volvia a su antiguo cuerpo, ya lo añoraba, se sentía libre, aquel cuerpo humano era como una jaula para aquel pajarillo celestian que quería y anhelaba volver a volar. Lucifel se acercó hacia Kratos, ya no era la humana llamada Morgan, ahora era el grandioso angel orgánico. Lucifel y Kratos desaparecieron al instante, dejando tras de si, dos plumas azules. 


	7. Guerra

Capítulo VII: Guerra

Philip estubo parte de la tarde planeando ese posible ataque el planeta de Wazzup. Tenía pensado enviar cien mil naves de batalla y mil bombarderos, estos serían suficientes como para destruir y demoler la mayor parte de ese pequeño planeta, pero tenía la intuición de que Wazzup no dejaría ese planeta con tan poca protección así como así.  
Philip también había ordenado enviar un colonizador a ese planeta cercano, así podría poner una tercera base de operaciones.  
En ese momento entró Stego por la puerta.

-Señor, hemos colonizado el planeta y empezado a construir nuestras tecnologias allí, ¿Qué hay del ataque a Wazzup?

-Bien, sobre el planeta, en una semana pienso desplazarme allí y llebarme a las personas con más experiencia haya en cada campo, las necesitaré. Respecto al ataque, según los cálculos, con cien mil naves de batalla y mil bombarderos bastaria...pero... vais a enviar quinientas mil naves de batalla, un millon de cargueros grandes y ochocientos mil bombarderos.

Stego se quedó blanco.

-Pero..pero señor..eso es casi toda nuestra flota, si la perdemos...¡Seria una castástrofe!

-Tranquilo Stego no la perderemos, confia en mi...

Stego, trago saliva, realmente no confiaba mucho en Philip, pero era el capitán y su misión era obedecerle, asi que asintió, se dió media vuelta y se marchó dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes. Philip se había quedado satisfecho con su peligroso pero bien pensado plan.

------------------------------------o------------------------------

Lucifel, apareció al cabo de unas horas, se lo había pasado muy bien con Kratos y se sentiá más liberada, por un lado gracias a haber podido salir un rato de su antiguo cuerpo y por el otro se sentía contenta por haber podido tener un momento de intimidad y tranquilidad con él. El cuerpo de Lucifel, volvio a adquirir su físico de antes y se convirtió de nuevo en Morgan, dejando así oculto de nuevo su gran y apreciado secreto.Una vez adoptó esa forma decidió volver al trabajo que había abandonado con anterioridad.

Philip decidió bajar a comprovar que todas las naves y sus tripulantes estubieran preparados. Bajo el suelo del planeta había largas extensiones de cuevas y túneles dónde se mantenía aparcada la flota, muchísima gente iba de un lado a otro, haciendo cosas, llebando materiales, había gente lavando sus naves, otros comprovando que estubieran en perfectas condiciones, mecánicos etc..  
Lo que más llamó la atención de Philip fue que no todos eran humanos, vio pasar gente de todos los tipos, con cuernos, con colas, con orejasde animales , con aletas...  
Uno de ellos, el que tenía dos largos cuernos que le salian de su frente, hombros anchos, brazos musculosos y mirada penetrante, clavo ésta en Philip.

-Vaya, por fin veo la cara al nuevo capitán, encantado de conocerte mi nombre es Gorriz, soy el encargado de llebar a cabo toda esta operación.

Philip le estrechó la mano gustosamente.

-Encantado de conocerte Gorriz y ¿Tienes alguna estrategia planeada?

-Bueno, ya tengo bastantes años de experiencia en ataques masivos pero estoy de acuerdo con Stego de que es un poco locura.

-Por eso se que Wazzup no se lo esperará.

-Como usted vea, yo sólo le digo mi punto de vista, en fin, ya hemos enviado los recicladores las naves saldrán enseguida, estamos haciendo los últimos ajustes, si lo desea, puede acompañarme mientras manejo todo.

-¿Se manejan desde aquí?

-Si, tenemos una red de comunicaciones muy extensa.

-Vaya...

Gorriz acompañó a Philip hasta su sala e operaciones, allí habia un gran ordenador y varias pantallas a los lados más pequeñas. Gorriz ofreció asiento a su invitado y Philip se sentó cerca de él.

-Atención naves Alfas salid por la puerta exterior número cuatro, Bettas preparense para despegar por la seis y Gammas por la tres. Los demás esperad órdenes.

Philip se quedó sorprendido por la ordenación tan extreña.

-¿Cómo dividis las naves?

-Fácil, las naves de batalla las diferenciamos en dos tipos, Alfa, Betta y Gamma son las mas poderosas y van delante, Ro y Pi son las que se encargan de cubrir las espaldas por así decirlo. -Gorriz agarró de nuevo el micrófono- Naves Ro y Pi, salgan por la puerta doce, cazadores y cruceros salgán por la puerta ocho y mantengan posicionés rodeando a Alfa, Gamma y Betta.

Philip prestaba atención a las explicaciones de Gorriz mientras observaba por las pantallas la salida de las navez al exterior.

-Los cazadores y cruceros evitan que dañen a las naves, son cómo escudos, a la hora de combatir, la cordinación lo es todo.

-¿Y los cargueros?

-Las cargas las enviamos más tarde ya que es inutil enviarlas cuando aún hay defensas en otros planetas porque saldrían mal paradas.

-¿Y ahora tu las guías por radio?

-Claro. -Gorriz se puso unos cascos y agarró el micrófono- Lígeros, posiciones Delta adelante.

-¿Posiciones Delta?

-Si, se ponen en forma de triángulo dejando dentro el resto de las naves, así ganamos velocidad.

Philip vió en las pantallas cómo los ligeros iban colocándose en la posición ordenada, poco a poco. Gorriz empezó a manejar el ordenador, sacando una lista de datos donde salían los nombres de todas las naves y unas pequeñas estadísticas, en las que incluían, la fuerza, destreza, tripulación, experiencia...  
Estubo todo tranquilo durante media hora pero de repente ya empezaron a surgir problemas.

-Cabina de abajo a superior, baje enseguida, debería ver algo.

Gorriz se levantó de golpe.

-¿Cabína de abajo?

-Claro, no esperaras que maneje yo todo desde aquí arriba.

Philip siguió a Gorriz hasta la cabina inferior donde se sorprendio al ver muchísima gente sentada ante ordenadores hablando, manejando radares y manteniendo comuncicación con otras naves. Uno de ellos se levantó y acudió junto Gorriz.

-Acabamos de recibir esto.- El chico que se había levantado estaba algo nervioso, temblaba y parecía que se estaba helando de frío, con las manos como flanes le entregó un sobre.

-Vaya..un Mp- Gorriz lo abrió y comenzo a leer en voz alta.

-Bonito ataque, aunque me parece un tanto precipitado, aconsejaría que lo detuviérais y regresárais vuestras naves si no quereis ser reciclados y que Green Force vuelva a caer en una gran humillación.  
Atentamente: Wazzup

-¿Qué hacemos jefe?- Preguntó el chico que parecía que se estaba derritiendo. Gorriz se viró hacia Philip.

-Usted decide capitán.

Philip tambien estaba nervioso, no era una elección que se pudiera decidir a la ligera, debería pensarlo, por una parte creía que sería mejor retirarlo pero no sabía..había algo en todo eso que no le encajaba..¿Porqué enviar ese Mp si tan seguro estaba de ganar? 

Philip estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final con el asunto.

-El ataque continuará.

El chico sudoroso se puso aun más nervioso tanto que empezó a convertirse en vapor.

-¡Pero eso es un siucidio! - Dijo.

Gorriz se viró hacía Philip y vió que este estaba muy serio, por una vez en su vida Philip estaba seguro de lo que hacia.

-Ya habeis oido al capitán, el ataque continuará, señores ¿Wazzup ha conseguido detectar nuestra flota?.

-No señor, aún no lo ha hecho- Contestó uno de los que estaban mirando los ordenadores.

-Estupendo, enviad los bombarderos y las cargas, quiero ver ese planeta echo pedazos ¿Entendido?

-¡Entendido señor!- Dijerón a la vez.

Gorriz y Philip volvieron a subir de nuevo.

-Capitán ¿Realmente sabe o que hace?

-Si..ahora no hay marcha atrás.

Los minutos empezaron a pasar y se fueron volviendo más tensos, cada vez faltaba menos para que estubieran lo suficientemente cerca del planeta para entrar en acción.

-Beta 1 a base ¿me reciben?

Gorriz agarró de nuevo los cascos y el micrófono con decisión.

-Aquí base, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya podemos ver el planeta pero no vemos ninguna nave cerca. ¿Alguna idea?

-Continuen abanzando, tiene que haber algo más.

En ese momento todas las pantallas de los televisores perdieron la emisión, Gorriz se empezó a poner nervioso.

-Base a naves ¿Se puede saber que coño pasa?

-No...emos...dea...os...an...at...ndo.

Gorriz empezó a buscar canales disponibles en las comunicaciones.

-Base a naves ¿Me reciben?

-Nave Ro145 estamos aqui combatiendo a unos 20 mil kilómetros del planeta.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Bien de momento sin demasiados problemas, unas cuantas naves han perdido la comunicación y hemos derribado casi todos los peones de Wazzup, pero aún no hemos visto ninguna nave de batalla.

-Manteneos alerta, no creo que tarde en aparecer, no nos entregará su planeta así por las buenas.

De pronto se oyó un estallido muy fuerte que hizo retumbar todo el edificio.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -Preguntó Philip asustado.

-Nos atacan...

-¡Señor! ¡Tenemos seiscientas naves de batalla entrando a el planeta! ¡Nuestra cúpula de protección se ha ido a pique!

-¡Maldito Wazzup! Atención a todos quiero a los Gauss y los Ionicos fuera ¡YA!

-Señor apenas tenemos personal, esta todo en el ataque.

-¡Decidles a esas naves que regresen a defender lo más rapido que puedan, coge a todo el personal que puedas y enviálo a defender, quiero ver esas naves desfilando de aquí ¡Enseguida!.

-Si señor..

Gorriz empezó a manejar el ordenador todo alterado.

-Jefe de defensa ¿Me reciben?

-Dasein de jefe de turno, ¿dígame?

-¿Cómo que digame? ¿No has visto esas naves entrar? ¡Las quiero fuera!

-Relájate hombre..

-¡Ni relajaciones ni nada! ¡Mueva el culo!

-Vale..vale..ya va.

Gorriz cortó la conexión.

-Mira que estar Dasein de jefe en un momento asi, no me fio de el un pelo.

Philip soltó una carcajada.

-Venga hombre, dale un voto de confianza, ademas tu no puedes encargarte de todo, tienes que manejar las naves que estan fuera.

-Tienes razón, -volvió a agarrar el micrófono- Nave Ro145 ¿A que distancia está de aquí?

-Dos horas mi señor.

Dos horas es mucho tiempo. ¿Serán capaces de llegar a tiempo? 

Las naves se fueron adentrando através del agujero de la cúpula vélozmente, varios Gauss y cañones iónicos fueron en su encuentro llenándo el cielo de diversos colores y grandes ruidos de disparos. El jefe encargado de la defensa Dasein, observaba por pantalla todo lo ocurrido y daba órdenes.

-¡Atención! Lasers grandes y pequeños salgan enseguida a defender, cañones de plasma, cubrid el ataque desde atrás, debemos anular todos sus ataques si no queremos tener grandes daños.

--------------------------------------------------------

En la zona baja del planeta, Gorriz hablaba acaloradamente por el micófono sin parar de dar órdenes.

-Todos los pilotos posibles que suban en las naves que quedaron el planeta y salgan de una vez a defender, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes.

Philip notaba cada vez más la inquietud y la tensión del ambiente, se oían grandes estallidos y explosiones provenientes del exterior. Philip tambien estaba nervioso, debería ayudar en algo pero no encontraba la forma.

-Gorriz...¿puedo ayudar?

-Tranquilo capitán, está todo controlado -Gorriz agarró de nuevo el micrófono- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASA CON ESOS PILOTOS?.

En ese momento entró alguien corriendo en la sala.

-Señor, señor, ha llegado otro MP

Gorriz lo agarró vélozmente y lo leyó en alto.

-¿Te ha gustado mi flota capitán Philip? Esto es sólo un aviso, la próxima vez que se te ocurra atacar mi planeta no seré tan hospitalario.  
Atentamente: Wazzup.

Gorriz arrugó la hoja con todas sus fuerzas, estaba realmente enojado, Philip en cambio sonrió, como si ya esperara esa reacción.

-¿Pasa algo capitán? -Preguntó Gorriz interesado.

-Nada..sólo pensaba..

Los estallidos y explosiones cesaron, todo volvio a la calma.

-Aqui Dasein, la flota se retira, enseguida les envio el informe de los daños, adios.

Philip se levantó del asiento y salió de la sala dejando atras unas escasas palabras.

-Ha sido interesante...

------------------------------------------  
Morgan había visto todo lo sucedido desde la ventana de su sala de trabajo, no le había sorprendido en absoluto una respuesta así de Wazzup, es más, era algo muy prevesible. A su lado Kratos observaba a Morgan y mantenían un intenso silencio, no tenían que hablar para saber que pensaban de lo ocurrido.

Philip pasó varios dias encerrado en su despacho, revisando informes y escribiendo datos en una libreta vieja que había encontrado por ahí tirada. Stego entró de repente en la sala haciendo sobresaltarse a Philip que se le corrió la tinta del papel.

-Pero que...- comenzó a decir el rubio.

-Lo siento señor, debía informarle que ya hemos colonizado en ese planeta, segun nuestros ingenieros el terreno es bastante grande y se puede aprovechar, ya hemos mandado la maquinaria necesaria para comenzar con las construcciones.

-Perfecto- 

Martín tambien entró de inmediato, bastante apurado con un gran archivador en el brazo. Se acercó a la mesa de Philip y lo soltó dando un gran golpe y haciendo que varios objetos del escritorio se desplazaron.

-Pesa..Aquí tienes Philip el nombre y los datos de los mejores trabajadores del planeta espero que te sean útiles.-

Martin se colocó bien de nuevo su pelo en punta que se había doblado un poco por la carrera y se marcho con la misma velocidad que vino. Philip agarró el archivador y lo abrió observando los datos de los mas experimentados.

-Stego, manda preparar una nave de carga, hoy mismo pienso transladarme junto con parte del personal al nuevo planeta que llamaremos ''Final Base''

El dinosaurio obedeció y salió de la sala dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes.

-Nice, pasate por mi despacho por favor.

Resonó en el altavoz del exterior. La sirena no tardó en entrar en el despacho.

-¿Si?

-Nice quiero que mandes preparar todas sus cosas a las siguientes personas: La jefa de tecnología espacial de ataque y defensa Morgan, El profesor Troll, Stego, el cordinador de asuntos internos Ramón, el ministro de defensa terrestre Jordan,el cordinador de ataques Gorriz,el trabajador de defensa Dasein, Nikras, Martin, Omarsin, Robin y por supuesto tú. Os vais a venir conmigo al nuevo planeta colonizado, en cinco horas marchamos.

Nice se sorprendió bastante por la orden, pero no mostró esa sorpresa, asintió y salió del despacho. Philip se asomó al cristal de la ventana y suspiro para si mismo. Añoraba su casa y seguía sin averiguar nada sobre su padre, tal vez, él aun siguiera vivo, en algun lugar de ese gran mundo.


End file.
